A Ghostly Love
by AmyRoseConquersAll
Summary: these boy's are wondering why their neighbors keep running away, well... when a visit to the 150 year old mansion on the block gives them more than answers, SilvAmy, SonAze, and others coupling inside


"Your turn" a light pink being said to a little light orange being, "oh… ok, thanks Amy" the little orange being said

"Your welcome Cream" Amy had replied, "Hey Rouge! what are you doing?" Amy called to a White being

"I'm trying to find something to watch on the TV… the last owners forgot they're plasma screen… and not to mention the satellite" Rouge called back

"Ugh… when can we get owners that aren't scared of Ghost?" Amy said moving her chess piece

"How am I supposed to know? we're adopted kids, that died at the same time…" Rouge said coming into the room where Amy and Cream where in

"Well… you are the oldest… you are 18… which means you're in charge" Amy said to Rouge… "Oh… well your second oldest! Your 16!" Rouge snapped back

"I was supposed to leave for collage… a couple days after I died" Rouge said and slumped in the chair next to Amy, "I know Rouge… but we didn't see it coming… besides that was over 100 years ago… this is the present time…" Amy said moving her chess piece

"No fair!" Cream whined as Amy took her bishop, "it is fair" Amy said, the little 10 year old slumped in her chair and crossed her arms, and gave a little pout

Cream, Amy, and Rouge are adopted kids, Cream is a Cream colored Rabbit, she had a little Chao named Cheese, she lost him in the flood, Cream is 10, and has hazel eyes, she has a cute orange dress that covers her little shoes, and a white bonnet, she has hazel/ brown rings around her eyes, and a little hazel/ brown stripe on her head, Cream doesn't wear shoes

Amy is a pink hedgehog, with emerald eyes, she has an emerald green dress that comes to her knees, with a white bow on the back of her dress, and the dress is cut in the shape of a 'V' showing the top part of her chest, Amy had two white claps on her wrists instead of gold rings, she has three bangs covering her left eye, giving her a seductive look, Amy doesn't have a Chao, and doesn't wear shoes

Rouge is a white Bat, she has a sea green dress that goes down and covers her feet as-well, like Amy's she has a 'V' cut showing the top part of her breast, Rouge had sea green high heel boots, like Cream she had a bonnet but only it was Sea green, Rouge has Sea Green eyes, and no Chao

"I hate being a ghost… it's so boring!" Rouge whined, "Well you can go next door and visit Cosmo, and Tikal" Amy suggested, "nah… they don't have satellite" Rouge said and crossed her arms

"Do you even care about anything else besides technology?" Amy asked Rouge turning to face her, Rouge shrugged

"I Care about you guys, my looks, Cosmo, Tikal, Boys, and yes… technology" Rouge said, Amy rolled her eyes and moved her piece, "check mate" Amy said to Cream

"WHAT? ~" Cream said looking at the board, Cream huffed as Amy beat her, once again, "god… this is so boring" Rouge said and laid her head back

Soon the three heard a knock on their big giant oak door, the three ghost sisters live in a giant mansion that is around 150 years old

"Did you hear that?" Rouge asked, Amy and Cream nodded, and then the knock came again, but this time even louder

"Hmm… I guess they're not home" a muffled voice said from out side, "well no duh~… I told you that they ran away, they even stopped by my house and told my parents" another muffled voice said, this voice sounded deeper

"Oh shut- up knuckles… I want to see how come our neighbors keep on running away from this place," another voice said

"Sonic! did you bring every one?" the so called 'Knuckles' demanded, "maybe…" Sonic said, "would you two stop it, Sonic, get Shadow, Big, Silver, Blaze, Marine, Mina, Ash, and Sally, the more people we have, the better we can search" the younger voice said

"Fine… I'll be back in a 30 minutes, tops… Shadow will be hear before I get the others, so you three can go in and look around" Sonic said

"Fine… see you soon" the young voice said, Amy, Cream, and Rouge floated to the window, the looked outside to see, "BOYS!" Rouge cried

The two boys outside looked at each other then the window, "did you hear something Knuckles?" the little orange fox asked crossing his arms

"Yeah… I did miles," the red echidna said crossing his arms, "for the last time, I go by Tails! stupid 18 year old" Tails' said

"It's not my fault if I'm hot-headed! smart little 10 year old… I'm not a genius!" the echidna said crossing his arms and glaring at the little fox

The two were about to fight when a deep voice called to them, "sonic left 1 minute ago… and you two are ready to kill each other… I swear I may be 16… but I feel like your twos mother" the voice said

"Sorry Shadow" the two said looking down, soon a black and red hedgehog came out of the shadows into the light too show blood red eyes

"Knuckles… your 2 years older than me… I'm ashamed" Shadow said crossing his arms, the girls' hearts stopped

Amy's eyes were on Shadow, Rouges eye were on Knuckles, and Cream's eyes were on Tails'… "Well… aren't we going to go in?" Shadow said

"Yeah…" Knuckles said and stepped out of the way, Shadow was about to open the door, when it opened on it's own

"Amy… what are you doing?" Rouge whispered harshly, "giving them a show," Amy replied

"Well… that's weird" Tails' said looking in the mansion, "yeah… I'm starting to believe my neighbors now" Knuckles said looking in as well

Then Shadow pushed the two in, "that's rude" Knuckles said helping Tails' on the floor, "hardly" Shadow replied looking around, then a flash of green caught his eye

He walked over to were it was, it vanished into the kitchen, then he heard whispering, but it wasn't coming from the boys

"Amy!... What are you doing? he can probably see us" Shadow heard, he looked around

"Sorry Rouge… but when is the last time you met a boy your age? or even a boy that can see us and hear us!... now that would be heaven…" the so called 'Amy' said

"I don't know Amy… but I would like to meet a boy that could see us… and hear us," the so-called 'Rouge' said

"Girls… come on… more are coming, and I'm scared" a little child's voice said, Shadow looked around some more, then he saw three girls, in the hall way leading up the stairs

There was a pink hedgehog, in the same color of green that caught his eye, there was also a white bat, she looked of the age of 18, and lastly there was a little cream colored rabbit in an orange dress

Shadow hid behind the wall to watch the girls, "oh… that's right… the one named 'Sonic' said he was bring more," the pink hedgehog said placing her hands on her perfectly sculpted hips

"Don't worry your cute little 10 year old head Cream… they are just living" the pink hedgehog said rubbing the little rabbits head

"I guess your right, Amy but what if they're mean?" Cream asked looking up, Amy now looked at Rouge

Rouge shrugged her shoulders, "you don't know? your 18!... you should know!" Amy said to Rouge

"Yeah… but remember I only care about you guy's, technology, my looks, Boys, Cosmo, and Tikal! Besides your 16… your second in charge when I don't know what to do!" Rouge said defensively

" Rouge… please, just get Cream up stairs… I need to do something real quick" Amy said, "real quick… REAL QUICK? you've been dead for 100 years… and now you remember what you have to do… when there are strange boys in our house?" Rouge said

"Yes… Rouge you don't know what to do… you even said so, I have an idea… take cream up stairs" Amy said pointing up the stairs

"Fine" Rouge said and got cream by the back and lead her upstairs, "finally… crazy bat" the pink hedgehog/ ghost said

"Shadow… SHADOW… SHADOW WHERE ARE YOU?" Tails' was calling; this made Amy look in the kitchen area

But when she did, Tails' came in, "who are you?" Tails' asked pointing at Amy, Amy gulped, "y-you can s-see me?" she asked shaky

"No duh… and what's with the outfit?" Tails' asked, Amy gulped again, "uh… I can't tell you about the outfit… but my name is Amelia Rose… or Amy for short, kind of like your nickname is Tails" Amy said rubbing the back of her head

"How'd you know?" Tails' asked, then he saw Shadow coming out of the Shadows, "SHADOW!" tails cried and ran to hug him, Amy stared shocked

"Does every one see me?" Amy demanded, "What do you mean crazy lady?" Tails' said, this made Amy's eye twitch

"Uh… Tails'… best not to get her mad" Shadow whispered, "you know her?" Tails' asked looking at Shadow, "uh… no, not really" Shadow said rubbing the back of his head

"Amy… how long have you been here?" Shadow asked, returning his attention back to the pink hedgehog

She smiled sweetly, "well… you listened… so you already know" Amy said and crossed her arms

Shadow cricked an eyebrow at her behavior, "now… if you don't mind, I'm going to do some stuff in me and my sisters house, thank-you very much" Amy said and pointed her nose in the air and walked out

As she walked out, Knuckles walked in, and right through her too, "uh…" Tails' said going white

"Was that…?" Tails' asked looking at Shadow, Shadow nodded, Tails' went white, "how long has she been here?" Tails asked Shadow

"100 years… I didn't hear anything else" Shadow said, "What are you two talking about?" Knuckles asked

"Did you feel anything when you walked in here?" Tails asked Knuckles, "yeah… I felt like someone went through me… besides, who's the pink hedgehog chick?" Knuckles said pointing at the door

"OH COME ON!" Rouge yelled, "Who's that?" Knuckles asked, "what I can gather, or what I had heard her names Rouge, and she's a white bat, at the age of 18, she's the oldest sister, they also have a younger sister named Cream, she a cream rabbit, of the age of 10… that's about it" Shadow said

"Go on… tell the whole world about us, would you?" Amy said walking back in, looking very mad

"Hey… you're the pink hedgehog that walked through me… I'm Knuckles" Knuckles said sticking his hand out, Amy looked strangely at it before taking it

"Amelia Rose… age 16, have been dead for over 100 years" Amy said shaking Knuckles' hand

Knuckles eyes widened, and looked at the girl in front of him, he blushed as he saw her eyes, "if you like my eyes, your going to love Rouges" Amy said, then she floated up

The boys raised an eyebrow, "WHAT?... THEY KNOW?" Rouge screamed, "yep… might as-well make some friends, since Cosmo and Tikal are being boring" Amy said

"Fine…" Rouge said and gave up, "come on Cream, we're going to meet the boys" Amy said, "yay! living people who aren't scared of us" Cream cheered

Then the three fazed through the floor and landed in front of the boys, Amy smiled sweetly along with Cream, while Rouge glared at them

"I hear you can see us, hear us, and touch us" Rouge said still crossing her arms, her wings stretching out

One of the wings went through Amy, "ROUGE! WATCH WERE YOU PUT THOSE THINGS!" Amy yelled, it was loud enough (for those who can hear… and even for those who can't hear the ghost… it would sound like normal talk) to make everyone plug their ears, and for some dust to fall

"Scream any louder and I'm sure we will be stuck down here forever!" Rouge said, "girls please… we are in the presence of the living… please don't fight" Cream said

Amy realized what they were doing and saw tears well up in Creams eyes, "oh Cream… I'm sorry, I promise we wont fight while the living are here," Amy said bending down hugging cream

Cream started to cry, Rouge looked sympathetically at the little rabbit, "shh… shh… why are you crying little one?" Amy said soothingly stroking her hair

"*Sniff* I'm ***sniff*** alone…" Cream said snuggling further into Amy's chest, Amy looked at Rouge, while Rouge looked down, neither her or Amy knew what to do now

"I'm sorry Cream… we can't change what happened to us… and we can't bring Cheese back… but you have us" Amy said

"Cheese?" Knuckles asked, "her Chao… he died in the flood" Amy explained, then Cream wailed, "oh… Cream, I'm sorry" Amy said hugging Cream tighter

"You can't change it Amy… we died… and we died alone" Cream said, Amy lost her sweet smile

"She's right Amy… we did die… and we died with out any one to love us… now we're alone forever" Rouge said bending down to help the two up

Amy didn't have anything to say to this… "Then, why are we still here? what's left that we didn't do while we were alive?... that we wanted to do when we were younger?" Amy asked

"I wanted to go to collage… I made it a goal…" Rouge said looking down her ears falling against her head

"I wanted to see Cheese have a family of his own, and to have a family of my own" Cream said happily

"I completed all my goals in life that I had for that year… so I don't know why I'm here?" Amy said looking at her sisters

"That's true Amy, you were always organized, not to mention smart" Rouge said, Amy blushed at this

"Wait… I remember now… I made it my goal to help you girls in life, if you had ever needed it" Amy said brining her sisters in with a hug

The boys looked sympathetically at the girls, "SHADOW, TAILS', KNUCKLES! WE'RE HERE, WHERE ARE YOU GUY'S?" Sonics voice rang through the mansion; all the girls went wide-eyed

"Well looks like sonic is back" Tails said, "c-can the others see us too?" Rouge asked letting go of the hug

"Not sure" Shadow shrugged, "thanks Shadow" Amy said crossing her arms, "well lets make this quick, as the boy's already know, I'm Amelia Rose, these are my sisters" Amy said gesturing to her sisters

"This is Rouge the Bat" Amy said pointing to Rouge, she bowed respectively, and gave a sweet smile

"And this is Cream the Rabbit" Amy said pointing to the youngest, "I'm 18" Rouge said, "I'm 10" Cream said

"Now… it's the boy's turn" Amy said, Shadow nodded and shook hands with the girls, "I'm Shadow the Hedgehog, or 'Project Shadow' I'm 16, it's nice to meet you three" Shadow said

"This is Miles Prower, or also called Tails, because of his twin tails, he is 10" Shadow said pointing to the little fox, the little fox smiled and shook hands with the girls as-well

"This hot head his Knuckles the Echidna, also the guardian of the Master Emerald, he is 18" Shadow said, Knuckles shook hands with the girls as-well, being twice for Amy

"SHADOW! TAILS! KNUCKLES!... WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?" a female voice called out, knowing who it was they all called out "IN THE KITCHEN SALLY!"

"Guardian of the master emerald, huh? Amy who was the guardian while we were alive?" Rouge asked, Amy had to think

"Hmm… I believe Locke was… he was actually one of my parents best friends" Amy said smiling

"L-Locke… my dad? You knew my dad?" Knuckles asked, "yeah… we did" Cream said, "WERE'S THE KITCHEN?" Sally called out again, this time it was even louder

"Wow…" Tails' said, Sally heard that and went to where she heard it, when she got in the three ghost girls was gone

"There you are!" Sally said, she was a chipmunk/ squirrel with red hair and blue eyes, "come on… we need to figure out why the neighbors keep running away!" Sally said dragging Shadow by the wrist

This made Shadow very uncomfortable, and made the other two boys snicker, Shadow glared at them, and mouthed the words 'you-two-are-dead'

"Keep the girls safe" Shadow whispered to them, they nodded and went up the stairs were the girls disappeared

Thankfully Sally was talking so she didn't hear Shadow, "ok guy's, I found Shadow, Tails, and Knuckles!" Sally said dragging Shadow were the others were

Sonic raised and eyebrow, "uh sally… you missing some people" Sonic said, Sally look behind her and blushed, in deed the boy's weren't following them

"I could have sworn that they were following" Sally said blushing brightly now, "hey Silver… Sonic, I found some stuff and Tails' and Knuckles asked me to get you guys" Shadow said

The two boys nodded, "what? I didn't hear them," Sally said, "you were talking so of course you didn't hear them" Shadow said and started walking the way he just came from

"Where's shadow?" Amy asked, "oh~… Amy has a crush" Rouge said, Amy's cheeks turned slightly red at this

"DO NOT!" Amy yelled, "temper, temper" Rouge said waving a finger, Amy sighed and said "I'm just curious since these two came up, I don't want Shadow telling anyone about us" Amy said

"Oh, he wont Amy, we can reassure that" Tails' said, Amy smiled at the twin-tailed fox, "I hope your right tails', I may trust him sometimes… but I don't fully trust him" Amy said and crossed her arms

"Wait… can't you three turn you know invisible?" Knuckles asked, "no, knuckles we can't… that's just in stories and other stuff" Rouge said

Knuckles and Tails' nodded, Shadow, Sonic, and Silver where making they're way up the stairs, "hmm… I wonder which room they're in?" Shadow said

"You dragged us up here, and you don't even know what room they're in?" Sonic asked coming next to Shadow

"Hey… they moved… and didn't tell me where they were going" Shadow said defensively

Then his super hearing picked up talking at the end of the hallway, "ok… there are 7 girls in this building" Shadow said randomly

"What…?" Sonic asked, "there are only 4, Sally, Marine, Mina, and Blaze… what are you talking about?" Silver asked getting on he other side of Shadow

Shadow shrugged then yelled, "GUY'S I'M COMING AND I'M BRINGING SILVER AND SONIC!", they waited a few minutes then Tails' rushed out of the room

Tails dragged Shadow away from Silver and Sonic, "are you mad?" Tails' whispered to Shadow, who only shrugged

"Amy's is thinking that you'll tell everyone that there are Ghost's here!" Tails' whispered again

Shadow frowned at this, "hey… you know sonic and silver too… they're the most trust worthy people here" Shadow said and walked back to them

"Then let me at least tell Knuckles" Tails said and flew over their heads, when he entered the room, Amy and the other girls were in a corner

Knuckles was trying to calm them down, "Amy… Shadow knows what he's doing, trust me, and he's right, Silver and Sonic are the most trust worthy" Tails' said

Amy looked up at him and Smiled, "al right Tails, besides I was so nice to you guys, I can give Sonic, and Silver a chance" Amy said and smiled she stood up and helped Cream and Rouge up

"Wow… you sure are cheery" Knuckles said, "well might as-well be… we're dead anyways, no one can hurt us… people can just take our home away" Amy said and shrugged

Then Shadow came in followed by a cobalt blue hedgehog, and Silver hedgehog, Sonic and Silver stopped dead in their tracks after seeing the other girls who were talking with Tails' and Knuckles

Amy noticed the boys and walked over, "hello… I'm Amelia Rose, you can call me Amy, I'm 16 years old and these are my sisters" Amy said and bowed to the boys

"This white bat is Rouge, she is 18, this little rabbit is cream she is 10" Amy said pointing to the two, they bowed when they're names where said

Silver and Sonic rubbed their eyes, "where did you girls come from?" Sonic asked, Amy smiled and disappeared

"Wh- where you'd go, Amy?" Sonic asked looking around, then he felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned around and it made him jump out of his skin

"Sorry" Amy said looking down, she then faded through Sonic and back to her sisters, Rouge put a comforting arm around her

"See… we're alone, we'll always be alone" Cream said and clutched to Rouges dress, Rouge and Amy looked at each other, then slid down to comfort the little girl by hugging her

Amy glared at Shadow; she then got up and walked over to him, and pointed an accusing finger at him

"You… why do you think we never leave this house? we don't want to feel alone, and when you and your 'friends' came here it made cream cry… twice today…" Amy growled

This was new to everyone, the other girls never heard their sister growl to any one before, especially with her attitude

Shadow looked down, Amy crossed her arms, "Shadow… I trusted you… but you brought these two" Amy said

Silver and Sonic hung their heads, "it's not your fault Shadow… I'm sorry" Amy said and hung her head and dropped her arms

"Sonic, Silver… me and my sisters are the cause of your neighbors running away" Amy said

Silver and Sonic raised an eye brow, "you see… ghost are very sensitive" Amy said and smirked, Silver and Sonic looked at each other then Shadow, Shadow nodded

"Y-your Ghosts?" Silver asked, Amy smiled and nodded, "it's nice to see you again, Silver" Amy said

Sonic and Shadow looked at Silver, who blushed, "it- it's nice to see you too, Amy" Silver said

"How's blaze?" Amy asked crossing her arms, "good I guess… but when we came here… to this time, blaze and Sonic got together" Silver replied

"Hmm… well why didn't you tell me about your friends from this time period? I barley recognized you" Amy said

"Well… it was kind of hard" Silver said, "You were afraid I wouldn't believe you?" Amy asked, "yeah… sorry about that" Silver said rubbing the back of his neck

"Mm… no, no, it's totally fine, if it wasn't for your help, and Shadow, and Sonics help as-well now would have been a living hell" Amy said, "and trust me… I know what I'm talking about" Amy said holding a hand up

"I missed yaw' Ames… you two too… I can't wait for Blaze to see that our ghost friends are still 'well'…" Silver said

Amy smirked at his choice of words, "well, I see that you changed your outfit" Silver said noticing the new emerald green dress

"thank-you… oh, I learned how to grow my quills out… it's really cool" Amy said jumping up and down

by now Shadow and Sonic where by Knuckles, Tails', Rouge, and Cream, "how do they know each other?" Shadow asked

"how does he know us… Silver knows all of us, we meet when we were still alive, he's actually from the future as you already know, well actually he got sent back to our time, a couple months before we died, well when he and blaze left, that was the day the flood came… anyways they came back a couple days later and found the place in ruins, they broke down crying, but when they saw us, and we saw them… yeah… well anyways they actually fixed the house up… this is the second time they've been in here since we've been dead" Rouge explained to them

"well, that's cool Amy, how long can you get them?" Silver asked crossing his arms, currently Amy's quills are to her shoulders

she smiled and closed her eyes, her quills started to glow a little bit, and when Amy opened her eyes back up her quills were down to her feet, she smiled

"I can go longer, but I don't want to get my quills dirty" Amy said, "understandable… I think it's weird that you can control water… yet you couldn't stop the flood, or like taking baths…" Silver said glaring playfully at her

"I didn't hear you complain when you had to drag me into the bathroom" Amy said hands on her hips

Silver shook his head, "I'm going to get blaze" Silver said and walked out, "I want to come!" Cream said

"oh cream… you know me or Rouge has to go with you" Amy said, "fine.. Amy you can come" Cream said, Amy nodded and turned to Rouge and the boys

"we'll be back in a little bit, stay together, or have buddies at all times" Amy instructed them, they nodded back in return

"good… Rouge you know what's here, keep an eye out for it" Amy said Rouge nodded, "come on" Amy said as she and Cream walked out of the room following silver

their bare feet making little noises on the woodenness floor, "what's here?" Silver asked, Amy sighed, "your still 16, correct?" Amy asked

"I've never aged" Silver said, this made Amy smile, "there is a dark being in the house… a demon, if we leave each other alone for to long, then the demon will come after us, but as long as we don't bother him… then he's perfectly fine living in the basement, he'll come up every once in awhile… but he doesn't announce it, he just does it" Amy said

"he?" Silver asked, "mhm… names Scourge" Amy said, Silver frowned at this new piece of information, "THERE YOU ARE SILVER!" a familiar voice yelled, there on the top of the stairs was a yellow mongoose with purple hair, and green eyes

"who are these people?" Mina asked standing stupefied, "Mina this is-" Silver tried but got cut off by Amy shushing him with a finger, "um... Mina, did some one come up with you?" Amy asked lowering her finger

"yeah... my boyfriend Ash" Mina said pulling a yellow mongoose with black hair up the stairs, "oh good" Amy sighed, "how come?" Mina asked, "there's a demon living here in the basement, once he gets mad... you better watch yourselves" Amy warned

"how'd you know?" Mina asked, "i'm Amelia Rose, age 16, you may call me Amy though... this little rabbit is Cream" Amy introduced them selves to the two, "uh... Amy, no need to be so formal" Silver said

"that's how i was raised Silver... you know that... i haven't been around modern people for who knows how many years" Amy said placing her hands on her hips and facing Silver

"ugh... Amy... anyways, Mina do you know where Blaze is?" Silver asked facing Mina again, "yeah... she's in the kitchen" Mina said, "with who?" Silver questioned, "no one" Mina shrugged

"oh boy" Silver said, Amy on the other hand screamed, _**"BLAZE!"**_, and ran/ floated down the stairs, Blaze heard her name, along with everyone else in the house, even scourge

the demon was relaxing in _his_ basement when he heard Amy scream, this made him smirk, "looks like someone's alone" Scourge said and got up of the couch that was down there

he walked up the stairs and into the hallway that was in between the front door, and the living room, "needs more dust" Scourge said looking around, Scourge is a green hedgehog looking exactly like Sonic, he had ice blue eyes, red glasses, and a leather jacket with flames on the sleeves

"ready or not Amy gal... but i'm coming" Scourge smirked and put his red sun glasses on, he than ran in search of the pink Ghost, while Amy was floating down the stairs with the other 4 on her tail

"she's running so fast, that we can still see her but it's like she's floating!" Mina exclaimed, "that's because she's-"Silver never got to finish this because Amy had ran right back up to him and gave him a hug

"please... don't tell them..." Amy said tears coming to her cheeks, this made Silver blush, alright Amy, i wont" Silver promised, "thanks Silver... now lets go get Blaze before Scourge finds us" Amy said and ran down the stairs again, Blaze was coming out of the kitchen but only to get tackled by a pink dot

"BLAZE!" Amy said happily, "ms. blaze!" cream said and joined in the hug, taking Blaze only a couple of minutes to figure out what was happening hugged the girls back

"Amy, Cream!... it's so nice to see you" Blaze said hugging the two back strongly, then Amy quickly snapped away from the hug, "Amy... what's wrong?" Cream asked, "s-scourge" Amy whispered

she was so scared the she backed up and right into Silvers arms, she even started to whimper, Cream didn't let go of Blaze instead she sat there hugging the poor cat to death

"this is the third time i've said it today Amy" Cream said looking at Amy, Amy looked at the little rabbit, "we died alone... we're always going to be alone... and now these nice people might die because if it" Cream continued

Amy nodded sadly, "do you guy's have goals in life?" Amy asked out of the blue, "i planned on getting married and having kids" Mina said sadly, "ditto" Ash said holding his girlfriend

"same" Blaze said, Amy looked at Silver, he smiled and said "i wanted to stay with you", this made Amy smile and she hugged Silver, and he hugged back, "you haven't change a bit Ames" Blaze said

"thanks, and you guy's haven't either" Amy said, "oh, Amy~... where are you?" a voice rang through out the whole house, which giving some that don't know Amy confused looks

"scourge's coming" Amy whispered, "Amy... is that the demon you were talking about?" Mina asked, Amy nodded, "and how do you know the demon?" Ash asked

Amy and Cream smiled, "we've been in this house for over 100 years" the two said in union, "y-your, g-ghost?" Mina asked, Amy and Cream nodded, then Mina turned her attention to silver, "and you two knew?" Mina asked, Blaze and Silver nodded

"we've known for over 100 years... we are still 16, thanks to time traveling we can't age, yes we where from the future and Amy's family was nice enough to take us in since we missed the time period we were assigned by a good 100 years, then we left to the time period when you two meet us, then once the fight with Iblis, and Mephiles was over we returned to their time, but only a couple days later, only to find that the mansion was destroyed... we went in, and what we saw destroyed us... we saw the whole family... dead on the floor, then we heard our names being called, we looked around and saw Amy, Rouge, and Cream, they ran to us and told us what happened an that they were Ghost" Silver explained

"aww~... how touching" the voice said, Amy visibly winced, "aww~ what's wrong Amy, Scared of a demon?" the voice said, "..." no response came from the pink ghost

then the voice showed its self, there was scourge standing proud and tall, with an evil smirk on his face, "i can sense others Amy..." Scourge said walking up to her, Amy got out of Silvers grip and walked to Scourge

Scourge mentally smirked and tipped her head, and whispered seductively in her ear "where are you hiding them?", Amy smirked herself and gave a seductive look herself and replied in a seductive voice "why would i tell such a bad man, that wants to take there lives away?" she even added a sexy out to go with it

her quills grew (or shrunk) to her tail, Scourge smirked he moved his glasses so he could see her eyes better, he was now leaning over her, and she was leaning backwards

she was about to fall, in till Scourge put an arm around her waist to keep her from falling, she blushed but only being touched by a boy, he smirked seeing the blush on his face

"i never knew a demon could be so polite" Amy complemented, "and i've never seen a ghost so beautiful before" Scourge complemented, "oh please Scourge, if you had showed any interest in me you would have came out more often... besides save the crap for Fiona" Amy said leaning back wards further so she was doing a back bend

Scourge raised an eye brow at her behavior, she then lifted her right leg up and n doing so kicking Scourge in the jaw, then she did a kick over showing her flexibility

she smirked as she saw Scourge get up growling while doing so, "Scourge... why can't you just leave me and my sisters alone?... besides you have Fiona" Amy said

by now everyone was at the bottom of the stairs, "what we'd miss?" Sonic asked, "Scourge" Rouge replied, Scourge heard his name and smiled at Rouge, "hey batty, long time no see" Rouge glared at him, ready to rip his head off but she knew that she couldn't

"god... do i want to kill you right now" Rouge said over to Scourge, "and yet your not powerful enough" Scourge said, they all raised an eye brow, except the Ghosts, Scourge sighed and rubbed his temples

"first for everyone that is new, i'm Scourge the Hedgehog, also a demon, while Amy, Cream, and Rouge are Ghosts, Silver and Blaze don't age either" Scourge said walking in a circle so every one could get a good look at him

for those who haven't meet the Ghosts yet just stared at them, "and~... the Ghost don't have the power to fight me, because the will fade right through me, save Amy here... she's the most powerful and prettiest Ghost i've ever see" Scourge smirked over at Amy

who crossed her arms and huffed, "i told you ways to earn my affection..." Amy said looking away from him, "hey... you know as-well as i do, that no one wants to get in a fight with the devil... it was either that, or being the way i am... tell me, what would you chose?" Scourge stopped and asked Amy

Amy's eyes shot open and she glared at him, "you know as-well as i do that i didn't do a single sin!... the only reason why i'm here is because i made it a goal in life to help my sisters!" Amy said

"what ever toots" Scourge smirked, "oh~" Amy said shaking her fists, she then smirked over to her 'ageless' friends, "if you guy's thought this look was new... wait in till you see what i got" Amy said

Blaze and Silver raised an eyebrow and looked at each other, then back at Amy, but when they did they were absolutely amazed, she had a strapless black top, that stopped right above her belly button, she had black shorts that were super small, and had black metal boots, and a scythe to go along with it

she smirked her hair had gotten a little darker as-well, and her eyes got red, "no... the devil warned me about you" Scourge said backing up a little, while Amy took a single step forward, the sound boomed throughout the house

"t-the..." Scourge tried but failed as he tripped backwards over an overturned chair, "say it" Amy's voice was deeper and darker, Cream and Rouge hid behind the boys, knowing now who their adopted sister really was

"who is she?" Sonic asked looking behind Knuckles where Rouge hid holding a crying Cream, "listen" Rouge said looking up to sonic with tear filled eyes, the boy's nodded and decided to listen, especially Silver and Blaze, for Blaze because Amy's her best friend, and for Silver, she's his crush

"well?" Amy pushed on getting closer to Scourge, he gulped and crawled backwards into a wall, "well?" Amy said holding her scythe on her shoulder, Scourge gulped again, and mumbled something, but it didn't to Amy's ears

"what was that?" Amy asked, "the worst nightmare" Scourge mumbled but louder this time, "that's not good enough" Amy sang, her voice like angles but scary at the same time, she raised her scythe above her head

Scourge flinched and yelped "THE WORST NIGHTMARE!", Amy smiled in satisfaction and let her scythe drop to her shoulders, "and what did daddy tell you about me?" Amy asked

this made Cream and Rouge's eyes widened, "no wonder..." Rouge said, "what?" Shadow asked kneeling down by them, "Amy... was the last one adopted... now i know why... she's the devils daughter... that's why she can't sin" Rouge explained

Shadow's eyes widened and looked at the back of the pink hedgehog Ghost, "h-he told all the demons... t-to stay away from anyone who could posses this power" Scourge said bowing in front of Amy, she smile in satisfaction, and got rid of the scythe

"now scourge... i can easily change the rules of hell..." Amy said bending down, "you can?" Scourge asked looking up, "yep... but i don't take kindly to people who cheat" Amy said and stood up

"what are you going to do to me?" Scourge asked, "let my father take care of you... you know i can't sin... so i can't give you a punishment" Amy said turning around to face her sisters

she smiled sadly and walked to them, they flinched once she got close, "don't worry... i'm not going to use Thorn unless it's for emergencies" Amy reassured them

"cross your heart and hope to die?" Cream asked, Amy smiled as she was slowly turning back to her self, "we're already dead Cream" Amy smiled, "wait... you can come back to life!" Scourge said looking up at them

Amy turned around and walked back to Scourge, but only as herself, Amelia Rose, "how?" Amy asked bending down to his level, "t-the king... the devil..." Scourge said

"that's right... my father has a machine that can turn the dead into living" Amy said happily, "scourge... if you can get that Machine here you can kiss being a demon good bye forever!" Amy smiled placing her hands on his shoulders, "really?" Scourge asked, "yep... but if i return, i'll be crowned queen, then Thorn will take over... you have to go down there" Amy said

"yes... will do" Scourge said and stood, "good... now go!" Amy said, Scourge nodded and went back down to the basement, "get ready sisters... your going to be alive again" Amy said

Rouge and Cream hugged Amy, but then registered what she had said, "wait... your not going to be alive?" Rouge asked, "no... i had no other goals in life... i needed to help you two... and that's what i'm going to do..." Amy said

Rouge and Cream looked down sadly, "Rouge... you'll still partly be dead... you can still faze through stuff... but when your alive, you'll be able to where what other girls ate wearing" Amy said, this made Rouge happy, "and Cream you'll be able to go to an elementary School" Amy said

"i guess your right Amy" Rouge said, "of course i am" Amy said, "oh... that reminds me..." Amy then turned her attention to the boy's, "Tails' do you mind taking Cream in?... when she's alive she will need food" Amy said, Tails nodded, "do you have any room for Rouge?" Amy asked, "tones" Tails said, "can you take her in too?" Amy asked

"sure... Knux and Sonic will be able to help them both with the latest fashions in their age" Tails said, "oh... Blaze, Silver... you'll be able to age" Amy said going over to them, "but we're not dead... are we?" Blaze asked, " i'm not sure" Silver said, "you guy's are dead" Amy said, this made everyone stop

"you two got destroyed by Mephiles, but your spirits came back looking like the real things, and every one can see you and hear you" Amy explained, "oh... so that's how come we never got hurt during another battle" Silver said, Blaze nodded

"alright... got the machine" Scourge said running in with a machine that looked like a helmet, Amy took it and carefully sat it on Rouges head, then she pulled a few triggers and... and bright white light flashed

leaving an unconscious Rouge on the floor, "did it work?" Knuckles asked leaning over the bat, "yep... Rouge's now human... can you guy's help her get into collage?" Amy said, Knuckles and the other boy's nodded

"thanks... now Creams turn" Amy said getting the helmet off of Rouge and on Creams head, then after the bright white light, there lied an unconscious cream on the floor, "there... now Blazes turn" Amy smiled and handed the helmet to Blaze, who happily turned it on, soon there was an unconscious Blaze on the floor

Silver was hesitant at first... but before he put it on he asked this "can it change people back into Ghost?", Amy nodded and Silver whispered something into Amy's ear, which made her blush and shake his hand

then she turned the helmet on and then after the bright light was an unconscious silver on the floor, soon Amy put the helmet on Scourge's head, "i'm... going to be alive?" he asked Amy nodded, and soon there was an unconscious Scourge on the floor

then she put the helmet on her own head, everyone looked at her strangely, she smirked and said "i'm going to live for a little bit longer... then i'm going to go back into being a ghost..." then after the bright light there was an unconscious Amy falling to the floor, but thanks to Shadow and Sonic, they caught her just in time

"the girls are going to like the new world" Shadow commented, "yeah... probably because they know the technology better than knux" Sonic said laying Amy gently on the floor

"true... very true" Shadow said and stood up, they looked outside to see that it was dark, "looks like we're spending the night" Shadow said to everyone, they nodded and found a comfortable place to sleep, while Shadow moved Silver and Amy closer together, Sonic laid down by Blaze, and Tails laid by Cream, and Knuckles by Rouge

soon everyone was asleep...

* * *

ok... how'd you like my FIRST! SilvAmy story... it might not be the best but... eh... i got it in a flash!... i'm serious we were taking pictures and during a flash i got this idea!... well COMMENT! OR R&R!... i like that 1 better R&R PPL!... thx


End file.
